A fathers roar
by purpletwist
Summary: A young Raditz gets kidnapped right after his father threatens to kill him, now Bardock must save him it. and does he regret the things he said?
1. Saprring leson gone wrong

it was peaceful on the planet Vegeta, so far no saiyans were on any missions or none returning from distant planets. a little dome house rest on the west side of the space launch. A man and his 5 year old son were sparing in the yard of the house until the man send his son flying into a tree.

" Get up!" his father demanded. the boy didn't move, Bardock went over to his son, he lifted the boy up by his right leg, the boy starred into his father's eyes. He gave a weak smile. Bardock drop his son, he walked a few steps from his son, then he face the boy in a fighting stance. The boy got up , he put his two hands together, he concentrated then out popped a weak powershot. it floated towards his father, it reached Bardock's face but burned out before it can touch him. He was mad

" What the hell was that Raditz?" he asked.

" I was trying to..." Raditz started but got cut off

"that was the worst I have ever seen, a new born infant can do better than that" his father scolded. " this is how it done" he powered up shot a energy ball from his hand, it headed towards Raditz, Raditz ducked, the ball hit the destroyed tree, the dust cleared. Raditz was crouched in the ground covering his head, he didn't know that his tail was burnt on the tip. Angry at his son he went over to him and picked him up by the tail. Raditz felt his strength slip away from him

" you are a waste of time" he said dropping the boy. Raditz quickly got up to face his father

" I'm sorry dad, I'm trying as hard as..." he started

" Raditz your a saiyan, so act like one or you'll get your self killed" Bardock started to tell him, Raditz started to form tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry" Raditz said, Bardock glared at his son who was trying not to cry.

"cry in my face again and I'll kill you" Bardock warned.

He went into the house, but was stopped by a woman, she she had long black hair that went to her waist, she wore a blue spandex suit with strapless armor, her arms were folded across her chest she gave Bardock a glare, he glared back

" Bardock your to hard on him" she said " give him a break, he'll get it."

" no he won't Yisha, not with out the proper training" he said, him and Yisha both looked out the door way, Raditz was kicking the grass with his foot, he didn't bother to look at his parents. Yisha rested her head on Bardocks shoulder

" I bet Parpeka didn't treat you bad" she said, Bardock rolled her off his shoulder, he stormed off to a room on the left of the house, slamming the door. Yisha sighted then went back to what ever she was doing. in the yard Raditz plopped himself on the ground, his tail beating the ground, he was angry and hurt at the same time. he looked up at the sky, the two suns glowed bright in the red sky, then he saw a figure flying towards him. it got larger and larger, Raditz quickly scramble to his feet, but the figure landed in front of him.

" your comming with me kid" he said.

* * *

as you can see Yisha is my version of Raditz and Goku mother, she a character that I've been working on for years!.

and the name Parpeka, it a pun off of Paprika and it's the name for Bardock's father.

I think I'm the first person to write a fic of a young Raditz getting kidnapped.

sorry for Bardock harshness but I'm just trying to see how a male sayain would real treat his own child.


	2. memeories

Bardock was in deep thought in his office. was he to hard on his son? then his mind slipped from his son to his father. his father had two scars over his left eye, long spiky hair like Raditz and a mustache.

_Father_ bardock thought, he remembered those days when he was a boy

_A young bardock was sparring with his father, a little girl was watching the two she had waist lengh red hair. The father finished by kicking Bardock to the ground. the little girl laughed at him_

_" Shut up Celipa" Bardock snapped, he wiped the blood from his cut lip_

_" Bardock, Celipa enough!" the farther commanded, both children were silent. he walked over and helped Bardock off the ground_

_" try harder and you'll some day beat me" he told him, the he looked down at his daughter_

_" Celipa you too" he said " but for now don't try to kill each other". He turn away Celipa Quickly stuck her tongue out at her brother to irritate him, then she followed her father, Bardock raced after them_.

Bardock thought were interrupted with a scream. Bardock quickly flung the door to his office, he opened it so hard that the door went flying off and crashed down to the basement stairs. he rand to the source of the scream. Yisha had the knife dug deep in her shoulder,. she was angry

" Raditz was kidnapped" she said " couldn't do anything to stop them" Bardock puled the knife out of his mate's shoulder

"Yisha calm down" he told her " did you see who took him?"

Yisha took a deep breath

_( 2 hours earlyer)_

_" Raditz you better come in" Yisha called to him, Raditz was still pouting, he was ripping the grass out of the ground. Yisha went over to get dinner started, then went back out to call for her son again, looking out she gasp, A sayain male had picked Raditz off the ground, he turn facing her, pulling a knife from his boot he licked it, , he tossed the knife jabbing Yisha in the arm_

( present time)

" I see" Bardock said " at least he didn't try to violate you", he walked over to the front door of there house

" Bardock what are you doing?" Yisha called

" I'm getting my son back" he placed the scouter on his left ear and took off in the sky, Yisha folded her arms across her chest, her tail whipped in irritation

* * *

yes i think Celipa is Bardocks sister, and i made his father look like Raditz with a mustache and his left eye with 2 scars.

Akira toriyama owns every thing of DBZ

I only own Yisha and Parpeka


	3. No esacpe

Raditz was thrown hard against a wall. his kidnappers were a group of male sayains, Raditz glared at them. the leader laughed

" we've got alive one boys" he said " I wonder how much we should charge?"

" 60,000" one member said, he got smacked on the head

" idiot, that only if we kidnapped the prince, no one else has that money" another told him " beside, the prince is almost a king" he folded his arms

" quiet you fools" the leader snap " me and Bardock had our past and this time he's gonna pay" he turn his attention to the two members, Raditz saw the opportunity to escape, the building looked crappy and the window was opened just enough for him to fit through it, taking his chance he approached the window, behind him the group leader didn't need to turn around, pulling out a knife from one of his crew members he tossed it over his shoulder like dirty laundry , it stabbed the window sill, almost cut the boy's hand off. Raditz almost ended up wetting him self

" Korgo" he ordered one "Pepisk" he ordered the other

" yes" Korgo replied, he wore the traditional sayin armor compleate with shoulderpads, he had his hair in a small rat tail, he was shorter then his comrad and leader

" Sir" Pepisk also replied, he was tall, his hair was long and a part of it was in a mohawk, his sayain armor didn't have shoulderpad,

" tie up the brat" he turn his head to Raditz who was backing away from the window, Korgo and Pepisk approached the boy, Pepisk grabbed the boy's tail, Korgo bounded his hand behind his back tying the rope with the tail in the knot, Raditz didn'r stand a chance . the leader approached the boy, Raditz was scared but his energy was slowly draining from him , he could barley look up, the sayain lifted the boy by his armor, he looked him in the eye

" nice try kid" he taunted.

Bardock was flying in the air searching, He wasn't in any mood, all he wanted to do was sulk in his office, eat dinner, have sex with his mate, and go on missions with his crew. but no some dick had to go and take his son. his scouter begun to beep, it displayed 4 triangles as people in one direction

_it's time to party_ he though to himself

* * *

new created names and they have puns to them

Korgo= pun off of Corn

Pepisk= Pun off of Pepsi or pepper

I don't know how long this will be but maybe 5 chapter.

Reviews please


	4. one two THREEE!

the sayain Korgo and Pepisk were chatting and laughing among there selves. but a big blast blowing a chunk out of there apartment room made them noticed , Sheetrock, wood and bricks buried them, they emerged from the pile.

" What the hell Man " Pepisk asked, , Korgo was the next to emerge. standing out side the hole was Bardock, he glared at the two fools

" what did you do with my son?" he asked

" oh you want to know?" the leader came out of the shadows, in his left arm he had Raditz slung over like a sack of potatoes, the boy wasn't moving, Bardock turn his attention to the leader

" You" he said recognizing him " I should of know, you sick bastard"

" ah ah" the leader held up the boy " I would think before you speak Bardock" with his free hand he made a little Ki ball, it was the size of a gobstopper " this is enough to kill the boy" Bardock did move

"Caborga , I'm giving you the count of three to let my son go?" Bardock demanded.

Raditz's eyes slowly opened. his vision was blurry but standing before him was his father, realizing who it was his eyes shot open

" Dad!" the boy squeaked but remembered from his training lesson looked away thinking Bardock was ashamed of him.

Bardock started to feel regret for what he said earlier to him, but now was not the time, his eyes focused on Caborga

" one" he started. " two" he got into a stance " THREE!" he lunged at Caborga but Pepisk got in the way and punched Bardock in the stomach. laughing Bardock didn't even feel that

" wow Caborga must have hired a weakling" he said, he threw Pepisk through the cealing creating another hole, and with his left hand he fired up a ki blast and shot it right at the sayain killing him.

Turning to Korgo, the other sayain charged only to have Bardock punch a hole in his chest with heart in his hand. Korgo coughed up blood as Bardock ripped his arm out, the sayin fell with a pool of blood spilling on the floor.

Facing Caborga he tossed away the heart, Raditz watching his father couldn't believe that the man was able to do that easily. Caborga tossed Raditz aside and got into a stance, the cfell with a thud his arms still tied up he was only able to sit up.

" last chance Caborga" Bardock called.

" No" the sayain replied " I WILL SEND YOU TOO HELL!" and attacked

* * *

Been along time !. I wasn't sure if Sayains are capable of punching threw a person's body but if they are then DAMN!

Caborga= pun off of Cabbage ( not the Nappa Cabage like Nappa was but a regular Cabbage)

Reveiw please


End file.
